federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - March, 2405
This page chronicles posts #19141-19260 and spans the time of March 1st to March 31st of the year 2405. *FP - February, 2405 *FP - April, 2405 Syndicate Plots First Week Out looking for Barlo Jenrik, ABBOTT THAY and EMY GENROE find the person who is responsible for ratting her out. Abbott questions him before using his abilities to have the man kill himself. Emy is shocked by the power Abbott has and moves her loyalty to him before they have sex in the blood on the shuttle. Earth Plots First Week Back from the past on Betazed, LINCOLN TREDWAY and ELLIANA DHAJA talk about her marks and how everything went, before he reveals to her they have been in Vulcan history for awhile without even knowing it. PATRICK REESE gets his interview with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and they discuss why he wants to leave the Valiant. Once he has everything he needs, Reese is offered the position as head of security in the President’s home. LAUREN AL-KHALID hears DARYA AL-KHALID and ZIBA AL-KHALID laughing over some provocative pictures with SHAHRAZAD AL-KHALID in them. She confronts her step-daughter and offers to put a stop to the photographers plans. LAUREN then tells ZAHIR AL-KHALID about the pictures and they work out how to fix things without pushing Shahrazad away. Hoping to make some more friends, MEGAN SPARKS talks to NRR’BT MADDIX about his likes, dislikes and relationships while they are swimming in a holodeck. CONNOR ALMIN is studying in the library when JAYASHRI MERYN from Betazed remembers him from getting his hoverbike earlier in the year. They leave the library and talk about stuff before having lunch and exchanging contact information. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is with LAUREN when they are shopping when they notice Connor with Jaya in the distance and Sam starts to get jealous – something Lauren noticed. REESE seeks out JACKSON MOYER to ask him to be on Valiant next year as first officer to make sure Kennedy is okay. Moyer offers to look into it before CEDRIC FROBISHER comes over and talks to his ‘grandfather.’ JANA KORVIN and KESS PORGOIT-AVENO leave Earth for their one week vacation on Trill. SAMANTHA goes to see CONNOR and confronts him about who he was with. Trying to be sly about it, she recommends he not sleep around with strangers since they could have diseases. MARCUS WOLFE and NERYS DORR get together and talk more about their past. Since she is back on the planet from the funeral she talks about the dynamics of the Dorr family when she was growing up and just how the timeline fits between her conception and Tara’s. When CONNOR finds out NOAH is back from Bajor, he makes some amends to him and offers his condolences and help with the kids. The gesture is very appreciated by Noah and the two are able to make strides to a less awkward environment. When the Valiant arrives to the planet, KENNEDY and REESE have a conversation and he is shocked that he is not only being promoted to Commander but that the Captain is leaving. KENNEDY lets this sink in before INDIRA FROBISHER sees something is the matter and he talks to her about the future, Indira offering to stay on Earth for the kids while Kennedy continues his career. CONNOR goes to Deltan Moon to have some fun and runs into his aunt HAGHI NII’THAYAPUR but doesn’t realize the relation. One thing leads to the other and he gets to experience some pheromones free of charge. Second Week When PATRICK REESE confronts KALESTRA PAVLI about her work with Connor, the two get into a tense conversation about what really happened. It ends when Pavli is ordered to take some mandatory refresher classes through the summer. CONNOR ALMIN comes out of Deltan Moon and runs into OBI LOS who recognizes the boy and being Tahmoh Almin’s son. INDIRA FROBISHER isn’t sure what to think about her marriage arrangement with Kennedy now and talks to LINCOLN TREDWAY in hopes of getting advice. Talking and snorkeling in Jamaica allows for NERYS DORR and KARYN WOLFE to become closer. Putting in the effort, they both want to be friends for Marcus’ sake. TARA VONDREHLE speaks to MARCUS WOLFE about everything going on and the situation with her deceased sister before offering some more advice about Ranhe/Katal. CONNOR is back on Deltan Moon and this time runs into EMY GENROE and the two have some sexy times in the bathroom since he is on March Break. LINCOLN decides that ELLIANA DHAJA should know about his relationship with Indira now she is back on the planet. She explains everything is okay and expresses interest in moving in with him. MARCUS pushes the idea of a conversation on KATAL DHAJA when she drops of Rahne but things are tense and really feeling more forced while he gives her a tour of his new house. CONNOR continues to have some sexual fun with TAEVYN WOODS at his place but they are interrupted by SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE. She doesn’t take things well and leaves in tears only to confess to Connor she is in love with him and left the IEP for him. MARCUS asks to have NERYS over to his place and see how she reacts around RAHNE DHAJA and is pleased for the most part at the twos chemistry. CONNOR feels obligated to go out with JAYASHRI MERYN since they had planned a date but the whole night he is distracted by Sam’s confession and they end up parting ways. When TARA speaks to NOAH ALMIN about a lot of the issues going on, he gets angry and scares her. She explains he needs to get some help through therapy and will be there to work him through it. LINCOLN and ELLIANA talk more about where they will be moving and pick out some of the better location to scout out later – locations in Mammoth, Califnornia. KATAL visits with MARCUS to see him and Rahne, only to bring up the idea of having another baby with Chiaro. What she hopes is more of a conversation becomes a pretty epic argument and she leaves. DELANEY ALMIN and ZAYANI ALMIN are confused when Laney gets a rod with bedtime stories on it. JOVANA LUFKIN, in hopes of being a match maker, morphed into Tony to read them, but when ANTHONY NORAD was confronted he denied everything. CONNOR visits with SAMANTHA and talks to her about them and their future before they are intimate and he tells her she is his girl. Third Week Visiting with PATRICK REESE, CONNOR ALMIN talks to the Captain about his school and about some of the things coming up with Sam. The Captain offers his advice about dating the former Cadet and thinks it could be a good idea. ANTHONY NORAD and JANA KORVIN talk about the upcoming assignment. He explains their first mission was to take a look at the USS Olympia crash site. LINCOLN TREDWAY and ELLIANA DHAJA go house hunting and finally find the perfect place for them in Mammoth, California. MARCUS WOLFE gets together with MIORA HEDRIN, a new character who works for the Betzaoid council on the other side of the political spectrum. They work out some of the kinks in the new bill regarding strong telepaths and shapeshifters. KENNEDY FROBISHER is getting back to some of his duties on the Valiant when he runs into MAJA AL-KHALID and ISAAC AL-KHALID, talking to the Cadets about the next year. REESE talks to KITAAN DHOW about the idea of getting a demotion while on the Valiant so that he won’t outrank Kennedy – something the man agrees to. JACKSON MOYER goes onto the Valiant and speaks with KALESTRA PAVLI to start introducing himself to the other staff members. KATAL DHAJA seeks out legal counsel to find out it Marcus has any claim about Rahne and more siblings, but VYLIN ELBRUNNE reassures her he doesn’t. KATAL takes this information and talks to MARCUS WOLFE about it and they get into another huge argument when he continues not to listen. MARCUS leaves, infuriated and vents to NERYS DORR who begins to see him acting a lot more like Hayden than ever before. BENJAMIN WOLFE is the next to give advice to MARCUS but his clear bias paints his mother as being insane. CONNOR wakes up in the morning to SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE making him breakfast in bed. They talk some more and she starts to show more signs of really falling hard for him. LINCOLN and ELLIANA are in his place, packing up all his stuff to prepare for the move to Mammoth. KARYN WOLFE seeks out KORAN JATAR to implore him to talk to Katal in hopes he could convince her not to have kids but he refuses to interfere with his mothers personal life. CHIARO DHOW seeks out TARA VONDREHLE, knowing her connection to Marcus and asks her to pass along a message that he needs to mind his own business. TARA does this and MARCUS is once more upset but she confides he is acting a little crazy himself and they both need to compromise. KATAL and CHIARO talk about her final decisions, which includes no longer seeing Marcus on her own, as well as a final decision to try for a baby. LAUREN AL-KHALID goes with KATAL to MARCUS’ place and Katal explains all this to him, before Marcus really gets mad and they stop talking altogether. MARCUS continues to worry he is just like Hayden and in his attempts to be nothing like him rubs NERYS the wrong way and they have a frank discussion. CHIARO has a dream with RAHNE DHAJA in it and it shows a little more about her outgoing personality. MARCUS eventually has a dream as well, where RAHNE tells him about getting a dog and naming it Shadow. REESE has a meeting with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD talking about event planning security and some more personal things verus duty. SAMANTHA and LAUREN get together and talk about boys when she is off duty and make a little friendship. Fourth Week When CONNOR ALMIN goes into more details about his relationship with Sam, TAEVYN WOODS is a little perplexed by it all and tells him maybe he should hold back. CONNOR takes this to heart and tries to talk to SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE only for her to break down. He apologies and offers to try and work on things if she promises not to see other men – she agrees. BENJAMIN WOLFE and MARCUS WOLFE get together to discuss his ideas on getting another job after his promotion and working more in the field of engineering. When Marcus is going home, he run into a little puppy and names him Shadow. Hoping to meet more of the crew, MATILDA WEISS says hello to ANTHONY NORAD and gets to know the Commander more. NOAH ALMIN continues to feel frustrated with his life and seeks out WILLIAM BELL who informs him his Deltan nature is probably making him antsy and if he had sex he would feel better. ABBOTT THAY pays a visit to BARBARA MUNROE in Toronto and uses his abilities to get her to donate money to the Deltan Moon. ANNA-ALEENA KORAN is shopping when she runs into JACKSON MOYER because KORAN KAVA walked off and was talking to him. Wishing to make more friends for Jatar, she asks him to dinner. BENJAMIN gets home and talks to KARYN WOLFE about the idea of him changing jobs and starting summer school to go into engineering. MAXLY ELBRUNNE is out at a bar when she runs into NOAH who is looking for sex. They go back to her place and are intimate. In the morning, NOAH and MAXLY realize there is a connection there, but she doesn’t know exactly who he is. At the library, JAMES MUNROE has some tension slip with MELISSA BYRNE (KALISA BROSAN) only to find out she is married and annoyed she would lead him on. On the USS Fenrir, LUKE UNA and LELEL JO’REK have a conversation regarding his relation to former Praetor T’Kassus but his odd behaviour proves to be more of a deterrent. All moved into their house, LINCOLN TREDWAY and ELLIANA DHAJA decide to welcome KATAL DHAJA and CHIARO DHOW into the neighbourhood after the couple moved to Mammoth from Tibet. CONNOR goes back home to see his family when HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA is there to offer some words of advice. JACKSON visits with KENNEDY FROBISHER and they talk about their places and the commandeering and first officer of the ship. Cardassia Plots First Week Hearing some crying from SISI VENIK’s door, JEVRIN VENIK stops and asks what is going on. She explains everything about Mariel and feeling her life is over because she will be married off to some guy she doesn’t like. KEGEN DAMAR is hoping to get going on finding his necklace piece so he seeks out AARIX DAMAR at his home. Asking his brother, there is a tentative agreement until ZETERI DAMAR says it is okay. Second Week En route back to the planet, AARIX DAMAR and KEGEN DAMAR get into an argument about breaking the law and just what is worth it when it comes to following your beliefs. At the Venik house, KOHSII VENIK, DURAS VENIK and JEVRIN VENIK are talking about the idea of getting a new shuttle now he is expecting a grandchild; however SISI VENIK overhears and thinks they are talking about getting her a suitor to marry. Fourth Week When CORAT DAMAR realizes GWENI DAMAR is still seriously depressed, he asks that he can do and she explains that she just really needs her co-wife Questa. Corat vows to get her from the past and bring her back if that would help – if only for a short time. Going into labour, VASTI DANAN is once more only with CHASAMA DANAN before she asks for FREN DANAN. Convinced something fishy is going on, Chasama accuses her son of an affair before JORGU DANAN comes in and has no idea what is going on. DAENERYS DANAN is born (March 25, 2405). ZETERI DAMAR talks to AARIX DAMAR about her visit to the Danan house and explains to her husband she thinks Vasti isn’t as happy as she claims to be. MAYANA VENIK has lunch with TOREL DAMAR and the two siblings catch up about her life, the baby and his impending marriage. Bajor Plots Second Week On the planet, SIYAL INDUS is accompanied by BASTIN LAKAT to talk to YINTAR IOAN about the missing piece of her necklace. When Yintar shows one which Amity has had, Siyal doesn’t think it is right but it jogs Bastins mind to his own necklace which Siyal is astounded is the right piece. Dominion Plots First Week En route to the Delta Quadrant, AARIX and KEGEN talk about the necklace and just how he thinks he is going to find something so small on an entire planet. He explains he has talked to a professor on Xenda II who may have what he is looking for. Once on Xendam, KEGEN and AARIX talk to a professor and find out he does have the piece. Kegen puts it on and his eyes glow which makes his personality change. Aarix is worried and offers to put it back but later learns Kegen stole it. Betazoid Plots Fourth Week Chatting about the future, AVANDAR DEVRIX tells MORGAN DEVRIX they can go to Earth early with Sajan so they can get him settled in and stay there for the summer so she can be around her family – as well as talking about starting to make their own bigger. Flashbacks, 2400 When CONNOR is finished his last year of highschool on Bajor, he talks to Dr. Borash, his guidance counsellor, he explains to him, he isn’t ready or able to handle Starfleet and sets him on the path to being a loser. Unwilling to accept that, CONNOR applies but is pushed down again when Borash tells the admission office he is rude, having to take a special program to get accepted. #03 March, 2405 #03 March, 2405 #03 March, 2405